


Healing

by anniesardors



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesardors/pseuds/anniesardors
Summary: "So, you won't be needing a kiss to make it feel better."Just some flirty missing scenes from 8x09 after Cooper punches Jay
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I could not resist writing a short little drabble post 8x09 because those upstead crumbs were TOO GOOD. So, here you go. There's no real plot, it's pure flirting and pure fluff. Sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"He got you pretty good"

She can see the smirk growing on Jay's face as his hand moves to rest on his cheek, nursing the spot where Cooper punched him not even thirty seconds prior.

"I told him to make it look real, but not that real."

Hailey can't help but smile as he tries to act tough and play off the pain. "Should we take you to med?"

He throws her an amused face, turning to her and tut-tutting, "Ha ha ha…"

Her laughter rings out through the street as they start making their way back to his truck. As they settle in, she can see him wince in discomfort, opening his jaw wide to work out the pain as he grabs his keys from his pocket. Before he can put the key in the ignition, she reaches across the center console, her hand cupping his chin to turn his face towards her so she can inspect his cheek.

"You gonna start playing doctor now?" He chuckles, giving into her prodding and letting her move his face around.

"Well, if you're gonna be stubborn," She mutters under her breath as her thumb grazes the raw skin.

"I'm fine. Doesn't even hurt."

She removes her hand from his face with a less than amused huff. "So, you won't be needing a kiss to make it feel better."

This gets his attention and he leans forward, his forearm resting on the center console. "Never said that."

He has that signature flirtatious smile painted on his face, making her giggle. Hailey reaches for his chin again, steadying his face as she leans across the console and presses a feather-light kiss to his cheek. When she pulls back a confident and cocky grin greets her and he looks quite proud of himself.

"You know, I think he might have also punched my mouth?" He teasingly explains. "Kinda hurts. You better kiss there too just to be safe."

She pushes on his chest, letting her own body fall back into the passenger seat as her laughter reverberates throughout the truck. "Thought you said you were fine?"

He shrugs nonchalantly, starting the truck, keeping his eyes trained on her as he does so. She shakes her head at his antics, buckling her seatbelt with a content sigh. Just as he is about to throw the car in drive, she puts her hand over his on the gear shift. As he shoots her a confused look, she quickly leans forward, slightly constricted by the seat belt, and gives him a soft kiss.

"Better?"

"For now," He hums happily as she removes her hand and he puts the car in drive. "Might need another one later."

"Just drive."

* * *

As they are washing dishes after dinner that night, Hailey finds her eyes lingering on his cheek, focused on the faint bruise that is growing on the side of his face.

"Can I help you?" He cheekily asks, pulling her out of her trance.

"You're bruising," She simply states, drying another dish and stacking it on the counter next to her.

"You offering to kiss me again?"

Hailey rolls her eyes, setting down her dishrag and stepping closer to Jay, who is washing dishes in the sink. She lifts her hand to inspect his cheek, her fingers gently grazing the tender skin. In reality, it's not much to worry about. She forced him to put ice on it and take a Tylenol when they got back to the district a few hours earlier and the bruising was so faint it could not be seen unless someone was actively looking for it. But still, she can't help but want to check on him.

"You went down pretty hard." She says, ignoring his previous comment.

"It almost sounds like you are worried about me," He teases sweetly, reaching past her to grab a towel to dry his soapy hands.

"Well, I mean, you are getting pretty old," Her thumb swipes against his cheek and she drops her hand, a flirty smile on her face. "One wrong injury and you're out for the count."

"You make it seem like I'm ninety,"

She shrugs, playfully, and before she knows it, he is grabbing her, wrapping her in a tight bear hug, and spinning their bodies around the kitchen. She can feel a few droplets of water still on his hands as they move up and down her sides, his fingers pinching at the spots he knows will make her squirm. With loud laughter, she tries to break out of his grasp, but it only makes him hold onto her tighter.

"Old man, huh?" He whispers in her ear and she tries to respond, but the words are stopped by her fits of giggles.

"I mean, you're like a whole five years older than me," She says when he pauses for a moment and she is able to catch her breath. "That's really old."

She is still wrapped in his arms, her neck craned up so she can see him, a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face as he just pulls her closer, her chest flush against his.

"Well, since I'm so old, you're just gonna have to take care of me." He raises his eyebrow suggestively and she tries to push him away, but his grip is tight and she just laughs again.

"I still love you, even if you're old."

"You love me huh?"

"You know, most people would just say it back," She teases. "Then there's you who-"

Before she can finish her thought, his lips are on hers and he is kissing her hungrily and it makes up for the chaste kiss she gave him in the truck. He lets his hand get lost in her hair, holding her closer to him as he deepens the kiss. She hears him softly moan, and she is unsure if it is from the pain in his jaw or their current activities, but she chooses to believe it's from the latter.

"I love you too," He breathes out against her lips.

It's not the first time they have said those three little words, not by a long shot. After years of waiting, neither of them had much patience left and they both let their true feelings slip about three weeks into their relationship. Now, "I love you" is a common phrase for the two detectives to use with each other, but it does not lessen the effect those words always have.

She hums happily, her forehead pressed against his. Her hand grazes against his cheek again, but this time, her eyes stay glued to his. "Your cheek feeling better now?"

"Might need a few more kisses. Just to be safe."

Any protest she could have is lost in the sound of her laughter as he grabs her waist again and half picks her up, half pushes her towards the bedroom, his lips already peppering her face and neck with kisses as her hands reach for the hem of his shirt.

She gives him more than a few kisses through the night and afterward, he says that he _definitely_ does feel better.

"You know, I'm gonna expect you to kiss me every time I get hurt now," He whispers to her in the morning, her head resting on his bare chest, their bodies still tangled up together under the covers.

"How about we skip the part where you get hurt and I just kiss you instead?" She jokes, pressing a kiss to his shoulder for good measure.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more fics and to talk all things Upstead!!


End file.
